Aleatory Suite
by Bakura o aishimasu
Summary: Under construction! YuGiOhXHarry Potter. Even the sweetest note can turn sour if played by the wrong person. Only the player can determined whether or not that melodic sound that can sooth any beast is heard.
1. Accidental

Hey! Never thought I would upload this so soon. I was hoping to get most of it done before I decided to go and upload it, but being who I am I did it before I even got the third chapter finished.

I've been wanting to do a Yu-Gi-Oh/ Harry Potter crossover for quite some time. I've always been obsessed with reading them, but I haven't come across many I like. So, I decided to have some fun and write this.

It's going to start in the fifth book of Harry Potter, and the end of Battle City for Yu-Gi-Oh. It's definitely AU for both of them. I know I'm changing around Yu-Gi-Oh and stuff. This is basically about Ryou being invited to Hogwarts because I'm a Ryou nut (Bakura is still a spirit in the ring in this story)

I'll try and stay close to the fifth book but there are no guarantees. I haven't gotten far enough to know if I'm going to make major changes.

The last thing I'm going to mention is I'm a musical person. I play the violin, I used to play the piano ( now I only dink around on it ), and I'm trying to learn how to play the electric guitar. As you can already tell, the title of this story are two musical words. After writing a little one-shot called 'Sanity's Requiem', I found out what the word 'Requiem' meant and I decided to figure out what other musical pieces and notes meant. That is why all the chapters to come will have something to do with music.

'Aleatory' means a piece of music that involves the act of random choice throughout the piece or composition. 'Suite' means a set of instrumental compositions to be played in succession. Together it basically means a composition with many different parts that has acts of random effects throughout the piece.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Harry Potter

**Aleatory Suite**

Chapter One: Accidental

The rain poured down upon the ground, water droplets bouncing across the Earth as it made its' last journey. Dark clouds hung low in the sky threatening the those below, soft rumbles reverberating throughout the land signaling that a storm was coming.

Cars whizzed by honking furiously at one another in their attempts to get home before the weather hit its worst. People bustled about with umbrellas, talking of an impending lightning storm. Another car zoomed by hitting a puddle, making the water splash up against a white haired teen. The boy yelled a curse at the car, shaking his fists in the air as if it would do some good.

The boy stopped in front of a shady looking shop. It was black, the paint smudged making the words almost unrecognizable. It hung precariously at a lopsided angle, as if it would fall at any second. However, the boy didn't seem to mind.

Without a second thought, he opened the door and headed inside.

An old man looked up from the bar and eyed him suspiciously as the boy sauntered over and sat down on one of the stools. His eyes never leaving the adolescent, he continued to wipe down the last glass shot. "We don't sell to minors."

The teen rolled his eyes, ignoring the scrutinizing look the bartender was giving him. "I'm old enough. I take it you don't get many customers."

The bartender hesitated, looking around at the empty bar before shrugging. "Business just isn't what it used to be." He leaned against the counter. "So what brings you here?"

"Relatives," the boy grumbled, turning the shot glass in his hand. He picked up the soft colored bottle of liquor before pouring the substance into the glass before him. "Damn people don't know when to leave me alone."

The man started. "Where did you get that glass? And liquor?"

The kid flashed a toothy grin. "Things just have a way of disappearing." He drank the shot in one gulp before slowly pouring another shot.

The door flung open, ruining the somewhat calm atmosphere. A man with long black robes strutted in towards the counter with purpose, the cloak concealing his features. He stopped at the counter just shy of bumping into it, reaching towards the bartender and grabbing his shirt. "I believe you've got something of mine," he hissed.

The bartender jerked, attempting to wrench free. "I have nothing for the likes of you," he spat. "Get out of my bar!"

The man wasn't fazed. Instead, he drew something out of his pocket and pushed it up against the bartender. "You _will_ give it to me," he hissed into his victims' ear.

"No," was the shaky response.

"Fine," came the irritated reply. "If you won't give it to me, I will take it myself."

The boy, who had been quietly watching the interaction finally made a move. The cloaked man had not noticed the others' presence until the boy was upon him. Grabbing the mans' arm, the boy twisted it painfully behind his back until he was completely immobilized.

"Leave now before I break your arm," the boy growled menacing.

The man let out a muffled cry as he tried unsuccessfully to jerk away. Instead, his face met the wall with brutal force. "You'll pay for this!"

The boy snorted. "_Sure_ I will. Now get out before I get mad. And that is something you don't want to see."

"Okay, okay!" The mans' head bobbed up and down in attempt to appease the angry teen. "Just please, let me go!" Once the pressure was released, the man skittered around the teen like a mouse waiting for the cat to strike.

Eyeballing the teen, he took several steps back, before deciding that the teen was only a physical threat. "You punk!" he sneered, drawing out a long stick and pointing it at the teen. "You should have taken me down when you ad the chance! Avada -!" He let out a shriek as the darkness clawed at his body.

Forgetting his current enemy, he pointed the stick at the shadows but they were faster than him. The stick disappeared within the darkness leaving him completely unarmed. His eyes searched frantically for any means of escape, but found none. Only darkness lived this world. Black upon black, swirling in a never ending see of the shadows.

Something grabbed his leg. He stumbled back managing to jerk his leg away from whatever had caught him. A hideous creature peered up at him with red eyes from the ground - or was it the ground? - long fangs salivating as it watched its' prey. With great pleasure, it wrapped its' clawed hands around his leg and started to slowly pull him down into the deep abyss.

Even as he screamed and kicked, he knew deep down there was no escape from this terrifying creature; this terrifying new world. He would be tormented forever in this realm of shadows.

**~Accidental~**

The bartender was staring at the boy, eyes wide with confusion and a hint of fear. The man who had seemed so threatening only moments before and vanished in an instant, swallowed by something, echoes of what might have been a scream reverberating throughout the room.

The teen on the other hand looked irked, eyebrow twitching in annoyance as he looked over the room as if he was looking for another fight. His chocolate eyes landed on the man. "What?" he asked gruffly.

"How-how did you do that?"

He rolled his eyes. "He didn't put up much of a fight now did he?"

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" came the annoyed response.

"How did you do that without a wand?" the bartender demanded, coming to his senses. "The Ministry won't mind you using your magic out of school because of the situation, but...How did you do that without a wand?"

It was the boys' turn to look confused. "Are you senile or something? Who the hell uses wands? I'm not the fucking tooth fairy."

The bartender blinked, staring at him dumbly. "You don't use a wand? Boy, what is your name?"

"Ryou Bakura," the boy scowled. "What is this all about, fool?"

"My name is Tom and you, you need to come with me. I need to show you to someone."

Bakura cocked his head slightly as he watched Tom rush to a door he assumed went to the back. Should he trust him? No matter. He would just send the mortal to the shadow realm if it was a trick. He walked after the man, curious as to where he was leading him.

Tom rushed him into the back, hands hovering over Bakura's body as if he wanted to lead him through the back, but was unsure of the consequences of touching him would be. They reached a long hall of doors, voices echoing from behind, but they didn't stop. Once they reached the the last room, Tom stopped them. He knocked the door and opened it revealing a very disheveled looking man.

The man was sitting at a desk, documents and papers filling up every inch of space. At first it would appear that they were disorganized as they appeared to be haphazardly strewn across the room, but to the man, they were in perfect order, every piece of paper accounted for. His appearance was rugged, his posture sagging as if he was defeated. He ran his hands through his graying hair.

He didn't even acknowledge them until Tom stepped on some of the papers. "Tom! Get off of that!" He didn't even look up, instead choosing to wave his hands at him. "How many times have I told you I'm working on very important stuff!"

Tom carefully extracted his foot from the pieces of paper. "Fudge, there's something that needs to come to your attention. Can't you just take a few minutes off to hear what I have to say?"

"I have too much paper work to do," Fudge ranted. "Not to mention all the buzz about you-know-who coming back. It's all a bunch of rubbish but still there are those who people believe it's true!"

"Fudge!" Tom cried exasperatedly. "This boy used magic down stairs to fend off a Death Eater."

Bakura's eyebrow raised at the various names being thrown about. Death Eater? What kind of name is that? And just who the hell was you-know-who? Sounded like a band name to him.

"Oh?" Fudge said, stroking his chin, finally looking up to peer at Bakura. "Then I guess I'll have to set up another hearing. I suppose I can fit it in next week."

Tom shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's not why I'm telling you this."

"Then why?"

"He used magic without a wand."

Fudge seemed dumbfounded by this new information. He stared back and forth between Tom and the boy as if waiting for someone to tell him that this was some bad joke. "What did you say?"

"I don't have a clue what he did to that guy," Tom started, "but he used magic to make the guy disappear without use of a wand. He doesn't even know what a wand is!"

The gray haired man was silenced for a few seconds. "The boy made the Death Eater disappear? Apparate maybe?"

"No," came Tom's resolute reply. "I don't know what he did but that man did not apparate."

"I'm right here you know," Bakura growled, getting aggravated that he didn't know what was going on. "Stop talking like I'm not."

Fudge appeared a little flustered as he cleared his throat. "Right, yes. What is your name and how old are you?" He grabbed a pen and a blank piece of paper which was quite an accomplishment in itself since almost all of the papers on the desk and ground were full of writing.

"Ryou Bakura," the teen grumbled. "I'm sixteen."

"Are you currently attending any Wizarding schools?"

Bakura glared at the man, trying to discern if the Fudge was actually asking that question. "No. I'm afraid Merlin hasn't come to visit me yet."

Fudge looked up from his papers and frowned. He didn't like the boy already. "How long have you been able to use magic without the use of a wand?"

Bakura shrugged, deciding to go with the time he first appeared to Ryou. "Probably since I was eight. Never used it until a year ago though."

"Eight?" Fudge coughed and scribbled more down. "Have you ever been contacted by owls of any kind?"

"Owls?" Bakura snorted. "Are you high?"

Fudge chose to ignore the boy's question. "You've never been contacted from a Wizard?"

"For the last time, no," Bakura growled. "I'm leaving now."

As Bakura turned to walk away, Fudge stood up. "You cannot leave until I have contacted the rest of the Ministry on what to do. Tom, give this boy a place to stay and some food."

Tom nodded and lead Bakura out of the room, grumbling something about too many 'free' rooms being rented out. Right before the door was closed, Bakura could have sworn he heard a loud cracking sound, like a gun shot, from inside the room. Then silence.

**~Accidental~**

Ryou walked back and forth in the room he had been assigned, nervously rubbing his hands against his pants leg. The cheerful decorum did nothing to help his mood. Hysterical laughter bubbled out of his throat. Of course something happened; it was Bakura after all.

Bakura hadn't said much to him before he had disappeared to the recesses of his mind to either plot something maniacal or sleep. And what he had said hadn't made much sense. Something about foolish mortals, people on crack, and Wizards; yeah, that part was kind of strange.

He finally stopped and decided to sit on the bed. It sunk under his weight, creaking lightly. He bit his nails, mind racing. Everything would be fine, he told himself. It had to be some sort of mistake. He wasn't going to go to jail.

Jail! He bolted up from his sitting position, eyes impossibly wide. What if he did go to jail? What then? What would he tell his family? "Oh Bakura," he mumbled to himself, putting his face in his hands, "why did you have to go out and do something like this?"

There was a knock at the door, making him jump in surprise. "He-hello?" he called out, peering curiously as the door slowly opened.

Tom finished opening the door, eyes studying the nervous boy before him. "They're ready to see you now."

Ryou gulped, color draining out of his face. It was almost like an execution. What could he have possible done? He stiffly walked out of the room and took his place behind Tom, after coming to the conclusion that he wouldn't make it if he ran.

"In here." Tom smiled kindly at the boy as he opened the door. The teen had done a complete 180. Before he had seemed cold, detached, and quite frankly terrifying. Now, he was the complete opposite, those doe eyes showing terror.

"Th-thank you," Ryou stuttered, walking into the room. After a encouraging thumbs up from Tom, the door closed, creaking lightly. The room was lit by candles and the curtains were drawn over the windows, allowing no one to see what was happening.

"I keep on telling him he should oil the doors," came a voice from the chair in front of him. It was a hearty sound, full of warmth and kindness. It really should have put Ryou at ease, but his nerves were getting the best of him.

Ryou just stood rigidly in place, staring at the man in front of him. The man was sitting down on a chair a few feet in front of another more plush one. He was in long robes and had a long silver beard matching the color of his hair. He peered over him with half-moon spectacles.

"Please have a seat," the man said, gesturing to the seat before him. "My name is Albus Dumbledore."

"I didn't do it!" Ryou blurted, slightly shocked at his own outburst. "Please don't send me to jail."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Is that why you think you're here."

Ryou blinked. "Isn't it?"

"I assure you, you will not go to any kind of jail." Another kind smile finally put Ryou at ease. "Now come and sit. We have much to discuss."

Letting out a soft sigh, Ryou walked over and sat down on the chair. He closed his eyes for a moment, collecting himself before he looked back at the person before him.

"Now, I heard from Fudge that you used magic without the use of a wand," Dumbledore said, still smiling that warm smile. "Sometimes he can get his information wrong, so I just want to clarify this. Did you indeed use magic without one?"

"Without what?"

"A wand," he repeated.

"A _what?_"

Dumbledore appeared slightly troubled at this. "A wand my dear boy." After another clueless look, he continued, "Are you telling me you have never used a wand?"

"Will all respect, but I think I would know if I had used a - erh - "wand" before." Maybe this was what Bakura meant when he was talking about the people being high?

"May I ask where you live?"

"Japan," Ryou said distinctly, glad that there was some constant in this conversation. "Domino City. I'm just here to visit some relatives for a few months, then I'll be going back."

"And how long have you been able to use magic?"

Ryou felt a piercing fear twist his stomach. They knew he used magic? He was about to bolt or scream, or maybe both, when Bakura sent a wave of calmness and a number. "Eight?"

If Dumbledore had noticed the momentary change in Ryou's attitude, he did not show it. "And no one contacted you," he spoke softly, more to himself than Ryou. "We'll just have to fix that. Ryou Bakura, it appears there was a mistake, would you be interested in learning new kinds of magic at the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"The, erh, what?" Ryou stuttered.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I am inviting you to attend our school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It will help expand your magical powers and keep them in check. However, I must warn you that if you do come study with us, you will have to do a lot of catching up to do. Most start school at the age of eleven.

Ryou paused for a moment, taking it in. A whole other world where no one knew his name nor the spirits. "Would it be alright? I mean, I wouldn't be a burden would I?"

"No, of course not. We always love for more people to come and reach their full potential."

"Okay," Ryou mumbled, smiling slightly. "I would like to attend this school, but what should I tell my father?"

Dumbledore beamed at this new information. "It is solely up to you. Many tell their parents that they are going to a Wizarding school, but be warned: only your immediate family can know. You can choose whether or not to tell him." He pulled out a parchment from his robes and handed it to him. "Here's a list of all the things you will need. I will send Hagrid in three days to help you get everything on the list. I'm afraid I have much to do. Have a good day Mr. Bakura and I will see you in Hogwarts." He winked at Ryou before disappear with a crack.

After getting the initial shock over a man just disappearing before him without being swallowed by some evil creature of the shadows, he turned to the parchment.

"Crap," he whispered. How was he supposed to pay for all of this?

**~Accidental~**

I hope it went okay. I decided to change it up a little bit and make it so Dumbledore doesn't know about the millennium items. I hope it was alright. Also, don't you think there could be a band called the 'you-know-who's'? Ha, ha. Sorry, couldn't help myself!

As for the title, 'accidental', I think it gives it away. 'Accidental' simply means a sign indicating a momentary departure from the key signature by raising or lowering a note.

Most likely, I'll be slow to upload the next chapter so please be patient. Thank you so much for getting through this first chapter. Please, please, please review!

Thank you!


	2. Under construction 1

FULL summary: YuGiOh/Harry Potter. Even the sweetest note can turn sour if played by the wrong person. Its horrible sound haunting the memories of those who heard it for eternity. Only the player can determined whether or not that melodic sound that can sooth any beast is heard. Only the player can determine the outcome. Only the player can create the melody.

Sorry for the long wait! I wanted to at least get the third chapter done before I updated. Unfortunately I'm going a little slow on the fourth chapter. Eek! Hopefully I'll get the momentum going again!

This chapter is short. Indeed it looks like most of the chapters in this fic are going to be short. Well, it depends I guess. I still haven't quite come up with a plot. I know, I know! I should have a plot but I have the general area it's going to be on. I already got some things planned, including something really sad that I really don't want to write but have to. Sighs I won't give anything away, though it is good that I have some things planned in the future for this fic.

Oh! You guys should read 'Avenging the Falsbearer'. It's by Ryou VeRua and it's just beautifully written. It makes my story look like dirt. Laughs uneasily It's a Harry Potter Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover and it has Ryou and Bakura in it. It's just superbly written. Check it out!

Okay, I would like to thank to people for reviewing! And they are . . .

Ryou VeRua for the nice review. ( I'm glad you liked the fact that Bakura beat up the Death Eater. laughs evilly ) and Himig for the review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter

----------------------------------------------

_Chapter two: Easy Listening_

Ryou ended up going back to his room even more nerve-wrecked than he had been when he was unsure of what was happening. If he couldn't pay for anything, how could he possibly hope to buy any of that stuff? What was he going to do now?

He sighed heavily and laid down on the bed, placing his hands over his eyes. Of all the times things could go wrong. He was just invited to a wizard school and he didn't have the money for it.

"My luck," he grumbled.

There was a hideous gurgling sound and it was then Ryou realized just how hungry he was. He highly doubted he had anything to eat all day. Bakura had taken control around lunch time and went out somewhere. Then there was this mess.

"I mine as well see if I can get some dinner. It might take my mind off everything." He stood up and peeked out the door. No one was in the hallway and the hotel seemed rather desolate.

Slowly walking out of the room and closing the door behind him, he walked to the door that led him to the bar. He opened it and walked in the bar.

There weren't a lot of people there, most of them huddling in the corner getting drunk. There was one man, however, who was talking to Tom.

The man was in normal clothes but he wore a sweater with the hood on, covering his features. He seemed to be talking very rapidly and Tom occasionally nodding his head in agreement with a grim expression on his face.

As Ryou came closer, the two noticed him and immediately the man turned away and walked off. Tom turned toward him and smiled.

"Hungry are you?"

Ryou stared in shock. "How-how did you know?"

He grinned and reached behind the bar counter top, bringing out a meal he obviously had ready a few minutes ago. "I figured you'd be hungry for something. Besides, that look on your face gives you away."

Ryou felt the flush on his cheeks and walked up to the bartender. "Thank you sir," he said taking the plate and putting it on the counter to eat. "Mind if I ask who it was you were talking to?"

"No, I don't mind," Tom said, leaning against the counter. "It just doesn't mean that I'll tell you."

Ryou couldn't help but smile at this. Bitting into his food, the flavor immediately filled his mouth. He took another bite, then another, and another. He knew he had been hungry, but he was surprised to find that he was just shoveling the food down. It was a good thing Tom had come prepared.

After he was done, he stopped and looked up at Tom. "I was wondering," he mumbled, slightly embarrassed of the question he was about to ask, "do you know how to get a hold of Dumbledore?"

Tom took the plate away from Ryou and provided him with a drink. "Nope, not a clue. He's one elusive man I'll tell you. Fudge only barely got a hold of him." He stopped and raised his eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just," he paused. "I don't have enough money for all the school supplies I need." He mumbled out the last part, looking down at the ground embarrassed.

"That's all?" Tom asked, eyes dancing with amusement. "Don't worry about it. If you don't have any money to pay for it, the money will be automatically taken from the Hogwarts funding. It's to make sure that even the poorest family will get a good education. Brilliant I say. Just brilliant."

Ryou let out a heavy sigh, the weight lifting off his shoulders. "Thank goodness. I was thinking that I would be booted out before I even got in."

"If every wizard school did that, there wouldn't be a very big wizarding community now would there?"

"I guess not," he mumbled. "Say, do you know where I could use a pay phone? I need to call me relatives to make sure they aren't worrying."

"It's right over there," Tom said, pointing toward the pay phone. "Need quarters?"

"No thank you," Ryou said with a smile. "Thank you so much for the food and drink." He bowed before he realized he was resorting to old customs. "Erh, sorry."

"It's quite alright," he smirked. "I like the bowing thing. It shows respect and honor. I'll take a bow over a handshake anytime."

Ryou smiled sheepishly and scurried off toward the pay phones. He quickly reached it and put in a few quarters. Pausing to make sure that it accepted the money, he started dialing the numbers to the house.

The phone rang once, twice, three times before the answering machine came on. "Hi, this is Ryou," he said. "The funniest thing happened earlier today. I was accepted into a very prestigious school where I will be going to in a few days or so. I just wanted to call you and tell you I'm fine and I'll be returning tomorrow. I'm just going to spend the night here. I doubt I would make it back in time before it's completely dark even if I tried. I'll tell you the rest when I get there. See you then. Bye!"

He hung up the phone and breathed heavily. That was one long recording. Wondering slightly if his relatives would have to replay the message over again he walked back to his room after saying 'goodnight' to Tom.

He was going to go straight to bed. The letter to his father would just have to wait one more day. Now all he wanted to do was rest. Tomorrow would be another adventure. A much bigger one.

Ryou was woken up from a rather weird dream that had dancing cockroaches and a human size toad that was showing him around a rather creepy little dungeon called 'Hogworts'. He didn't even bother opening his eyes and, instead, flipped over onto his other side and tried to back to sleep.

There was another loud bang and someone started shouting down the hall. He couldn't make out any words.

He groaned and put the pillow over his head in attempt to muffle the sound, but the attempt failed when there was another loud bang. This time it was right in front of his door.

Ryou sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Tom had been nice enough to give him a spare set of pajama's so he didn't have to sleep in his normal clothes. They were nice and comfy, but he had this horrible feeling that the last person who wore the pajama's threw up on them a number of times. But he didn't like to think of that.

He groggily got off the bed, only sparing a glance at the clock that read five twenty. His bare feet made a pitter patter sound as he walked over to the door and peeked out. First he looked to the right, then the left. He could still here the banging and shouts, but they weren't as loud and were disappearing fast.

Sighing, he closed the door and leaned against it. '_Mine as well start the long trudge back home,' _he thought wearily to himself. He made the bed and folded the pajama's neatly on placed them on the bed.

Grabbing his shoes, he walked out of the room and into the bar where he was surprised to see no one but Tom there. He quickly sat down and started putting his shoes on.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tom asked from his position on the chair, feet resting on the table.

"Home," Ryou replied, tying the shoelaces. "I'll be sure to be back in two days to get the school supplies with Hagrid."

The man stood up and walked over to him. "You're staying here until Hagrid comes. You got that?"

Ryou blinked and stood up, confused. "I'll just be a burden here. I'll just come back when I'm needed."

"No, I insist that you stay here," Tom said, putting his hands on Ryou's shoulder. "Bad things are taking place in the wizarding world and the last thing we need is for something to happen to a new student that doesn't even have a wand. You get your stuff from your relatives house and come right back here."

"Erh, okay." Ryou was slightly surprised that he knew he was staying with relatives. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, what do you mean by 'bad things are taking place'?"

"I'll tell you later," Tom said. "Now's not the time. Be sure to be back in time for dinner. I make one mean steak."

"Thank you." Ryou bowed. "I'll make sure of it." He turned to walk away when it suddenly dawned on him. "Do you know where I can catch a bus."

"Yep," Tom said, grinning broadly. Ryou wasn't sure, but he had the distinct feeling that what ever it was, it couldn't be good.

How right he was.

The bus turned right, then left, did a twirly then got back onto the road going head first into traffic. Ryou put his hand to his mouth, feeling as if he was going to hurl.

"'Choo doin' out 'ere?" the man who called himself, Stan, asked. "We usually don' take anyone this early, but it wuss Tom."

"Just needed a ride back to my house," he mumbled, keeping his hand close to his mouth. "Thank you so much for doing this."

"Ah, no problem 'ere," Stan said, grinning ear to ear. "Just remember to flag us down when you 'eed us."

Ryou nodded, still not sure how Tom had gotten a hold of these people. He had done something with a stick he had called a wand and the bus came. They had talked for a while before he had been let on the bus and Tom paid for it despite his protesting.

"Call ourselves half even, alright?" Tom had told him, but Ryou was still trying to make sense of it. It wasn't helping that Bakura was still asleep, or at least pretending to be.

"We're 'ere."

The bus came to a screeching halt and Ryou was slammed against the door. Letting out a moan he shakily got to his feet and stumbled out the door. "Th-thanks," he stuttered to the conductor.

"See you around." There was a loud BANG and the bus just seemed to disappear, leaving Ryou on a road. He recognized it though and found himself right in front of his relatives house.

Looking one more time in the direction of the 'Knight bus' as it was called, he stumbled up to the door and knocked three times. After a few moments of silence, he reached under the mat and grabbed the key.

He put the key in the door knob and twisted it eliciting a click from the lock. He slowly opened the door and peered inside. "Hello?" he whispered, walking in and taking his shoes off. "Anyone here?" He closed the door and walked into the kitchen.

The microwave clock blared at him and he gasped in shock. It was only five fifty-one. The bus had taken only several minutes to get there. He knew that driver was going way to fast.

Sighing, he leaned against the counter and yawned. He was still tired, but knew that he couldn't go to sleep even if he tried.

"Mine as well make some breakfast." He started making some homemade omelets as quietly as possible as not to wake up the rest of the family.

It took the family an hour to wake up, and even then they were out of it. His cousin kept on falling asleep at the table, and his aunt kept muttering incoherent things. His uncle was the only one that fully appreciated the meal, being that he was used to waking up early in the morning.

"So, some prestigious school, eh?" his uncle questioned, taking a sip of coffee. "How much does it cost to get it?"

"That's the thing," Ryou replied, being careful not to talk to loud. "It's all free. The school supplies, tuition, everything."

"Well, good for you kid," he smiled and set his mug on a coaster. "It's not everyday I can say my nephew got a scholarship to some school."

Ryou grinned sheepishly. "I'm going to start packing as soon as they get up," he said. "I'll be staying at a hotel until I go to the school. I think there'll be dorms there so I won't be coming back."

"Dorms? I suppose they are paid for as well?"

Ryou nodded.

"And if I wanted to get a hold of you and see how you're doing?"

"I'm going to be sending a letter to my father to tell him how to contact me," Ryou said, picking up the plates to wash them. "You could send any letter you want me to receive to him and he'll send it out for you."

"Being sneaky are you?"

"No, not sneaky," Ryou said smiling and walking out into the kitchen, carefully avoiding all the creaky parts of the floor. "Just elusive."

"That's my nephew." His uncle grinned. "I'm going to head up and take a shower," he said, standing up slowly as to not make a sound. "When this lot wakes up tell them I'm upstairs in my office."

"Alright," Ryou nodded.

"Good luck telling my wife," he said before disappearing out of the room.

He bit his lip. He hadn't thought of that. Aunt Marlen always over reacted. One time she had been hysterical for an entire day just because her little boy had rode the bus all by himself.

"Ugh," Ryou grumbled, scrapping off the crumbs and rinsing the plates. It definitely wasn't going to be fun.

_/You just have a good instinct./ _Bakura told Ryou through their mind link. _/Ever think of going into voodoo/_

_/Bakura/ _Ryou hissed. _/That's not funny. Now what am I going to do/_

_/Say you have to go to the bathroom really badly. That should get her off your tail for a little while. Of course, you can't stay in there to long or she'll start to think that you tripped on the tile and killed yourself./_

_/Ha, ha. Very funny./_

_/I'm serious./_

Ryou chose to go back to reality and looked back over to the hysterical woman. Her face was red and plump at the moment and she was gesticulating with her hands wildly while trying to prove her absurd point.

Sighing, he put his elbows on the table and propped his head up on her hands. "Don't worry. I'll be fine there."

"What if they have serial killers at that school!" Marlen continued, voice reaching a new high. "What then? You'll be all alone in your little dorm! They'll kill you!"

"It's alright," Ryou said again, letting his head drop in helplessness. "I talked to the headmaster. He said everything would be fine. Everything's taken care of. No serial killers."

"But they don't know that for sure!" she cried shrilly. "Do they go into peoples minds and check what they're thinking? I think not!"

Ryou chuckled inwardly, thinking that wizards might do that on occasion. He suddenly froze. What if they looked into his mind and found Bakura? What then? Would they kick him out deeming him to be dangerous?

He was brought out of his dreadful thoughts with another hysterical cry from Marlen. "What will we tell your father when you get killed? What then?"

"Calm down, honey," his uncle said, coming down the stairs. "He'll be fine. Ryou, why don't you start packing. Can't keep you here forever." He winked at Ryou.

Ryou sent his uncle a thankful look and started heading up the stairs. It shouldn't take him to long to get his things set. Come to think of it, how many clothes did he need to take?

He bit his lip and entered the room he shared with his cousin, closing the door behind him. At once he started stuffing his clothes and objects in his suitcase. Thanking whatever had come over him that made him pack such a small amount of stuff, he zipped the suitcase shut with ease.

He laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was weird to think that only a few days ago he was going to head back to Japan to go to a normal school with normal friends. He sighed. His friends were all there. The ones who didn't judge him even though there was a homicidal spirit inside of him trying to kill them all. They understood. Where he was going no understood his predicament. He was going to be all alone in a strange new school.

He was used to it though. Moving from school to school, trying to fit in. It wasn't anything knew to him.

The door slowly opened and Ryou's cousin walked in the room with big eyes. The little boy was only five years old and was already taking after his dad, Ryou's uncle. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Ryou couldn't help but smile at him, momentarily forgetting his sad thoughts. "Come here, Nick," he said, getting into a sitting position and patting his lap.

Nick smiled brightly and hopped onto his lap. He looked up at Ryou. "Are you weally weaving us?"

"I'm not leaving you," Ryou said, smiling down at his cousin. "I'm just going to school. You know, that fun place I told you about where you can learn how to become a space cowboy."

Nick giggled and started hoping up and down on Ryou's lap. "Yes! I want to go two! I want to go two!"

"You're not old enough," Ryou said, and immediately the little boy's smile disappeared. "But you will be in a year or two. How's this. I'll leave you with something for you to study and then when I come back again, I'll give you something else. Something big for a big boy like you."

"Yeah!" Nick cried happily, hugging Ryou. The boy snuggled against his chest before he looked back up at him with big blue eyes. "Can you give me a pwiggy back wide?"

Ryou grinned. "Sure, but we have to go outside. Remember what I said about playing in the house?"

"Never do it becwause you could bweak something," Nick recited. "And bweaking things is bad. Bad," he emphasized.

"Come on," he put Nick on the ground and stood up. Holding onto his cousins hand, they ran out into the yard to play.

Inside his soul room, Bakura watched the two play and have fun without a care in the world. He could feel it coming even from within the depths of his soul room. A storm was brewing on the horizon.

-----------------------------------------------

Hey! I hope that chapter was alright. The next one is spooky. Laughs evilly You'll find out why whenever I get to updating.

About Ryou's 'aunt, uncle, and cousin'. They won't be in very much. In fact the next chapter starts when Ryou's leaving. The only part they have is later on in the story and it's crucial so yeah. They just aren't in it very much. No worries about to many 'OC's.

Anyway, I got to start reading the fifth Harry Potter book again to understand what goes on in that book. So many pages, so little time. Laughs Thanks so much for reading this and please submit a review! All reviews, both flames and nice ones alike, are very much welcome.

Thanks!


	3. Under construction 2

Next chapter's up! I only updated sooner because I finished the fourth chapter. It's always good to be a chapter ahead.

I want to say that anonymous people can now review! Anei Aikouka pointed out to me that I didn't have it on the right setting, so after ten minutes of going through my account I finally enabled anonymous reviews. So, yeah.

I forgot to say last time but here are the different kind of writing styles I use in this fic:

_/Is Ryou speaking to Bakura./_

_/Is Bakura speaking to Ryou./_

'_Is someone thinking.'_

And this is just normal stuff.

Also, I'm trying to make it so Bakura and Ryou have the same amount of time. Don't worry if there's a lot of Ryou, I'll try and put more Bakura in later to even it up. As for their relationship, I'm trying to make it so they're friendly with each other to some degree, but when it comes to other people the thief acts differently. I hope I do it alright.

Anyway, to the reviewers:

Himig : Actually, he's going to go to Diagon Alley on chapter five...I think..? Anyway, thanks for sticking around for the second chapter!

Anei Aikouka : Really? You like that I portray Bakura and Ryou's relationship differently? I hope I am. I want to make Bakura act a little softer around his hikari than other people, but I'm not sure how it's going. ; Thank you so much for pointing out that the anonymous review thing was disabled.

Ryou VeRua : Yes, Marlen should be worried about the people who come in contact with Ryou. Thank you for the review, and I can't wait until you updated your story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.

--------------------------------------------

_Chapter three: Variation_

It soon came time for Ryou to leave the comfort of his house and return to the hotel. The boy assumed he would just say goodbye and leave the house, but apparently he didn't know his relatives to well. He stood at the door where he had been for the past hour.

"Alright Marlen," his uncle said, prying the woman off Ryou. "I'm sure he needs to get back to his hotel now."

Ryou grinned sheepishly and turned back toward Nick, crouching down so they were the same height. "I'll see you later, okay sport? Remember to read that book."

Nick nodded, holding onto the book entitled, 'Astronomy made fun!'. "Okay." He smiled brightly. "Bye-bye Ryou."

"Thank you again for inviting me in your home," Ryou said, standing back up. "I hope to come visit you again sometime soon."

"We'd love that," his uncle said, holding onto his sobbing wife. "Wouldn't we, honey?"

"Of-of course!" Marlen sobbed. "Be careful son. Just be careful. Don't take candy from strangers and don't go into peoples cars because they've lost their puppy."

Ryou smiled. "Alright. Goodbye." He opened the door and stepped outside, thankful to finally leave. He was surprised, however, to find that it was already dark, the stars shining brightly in the sky.

He was tempted to go back in the house but he decided against it. There should be a normal bus running at this time. He grabbed the wrinkled piece of paper Tom had handed it him.

It had all the normal bus times in his area and written on the side was the name of the hotel/bar. 'The Leaky Cauldron.'

"The last one leaves in a few minutes!" Ryou yelped. "I have to hurry." He started running on the sidewalk, trying to remember where exactly the nearest bus line was. His roller suitcase made thunking sounds as it was not meant to go at fast speeds.

He started slowing down after several minutes of running non stop and looked around. He was sure the bus line was around here somewhere. Looking up at the sign, he was startled to find that it said 'Privet Drive'.

Had he gone the wrong way? Ryou let out an exasperated sigh. Of all the things to happen, he got lost.

He was about to turn around to see if he could find his way back when a sudden chill went down his spine. Wrapping his arms around himself, he looked at the sky to see if the weather had changed to try and explain the sudden coldness.

The sky was unusual dark even for night, the stars concealed in a black mist. Looking around he found that the shadows were more abundant and the street lamps, the only source of light, had dulled.

_/Y-yami/ _Ryou stuttered. _/Are you doing this/_

_/No./ _came the reply.

Ryou gulped and took a step back. He felt so cold and alone. This mist seemed to be sucking all the happiness out of him. It was foolish of him to think that but somehow he knew the mist was behind it.

There was a shout and bright light up ahead to the side. A light full of warmth that banished the cold mist. More shouts.

Ryou squinted and took a few steps forward, trying to see what was going on. Something was happening. Was it magic perhaps?

He stoped when that feeling came back. He could almost see a shape in the mist ahead of him, reaching a bony hand towards him.

His head was to numb to think. He just ran. He wasn't sure where he was going, only that it was far away from that thing, whatever it was. Closing his eyes, he pushed himself to run faster, trying to get a better speed while still holding the suitcase. He would just go back to his relatives house until tomorrow. Tom would understand, right?

He bumped into someone and stumbled backward into the suitcase. "I'm sorry!" he cried, looking up to find an elderly woman. "Are you alright?"

The woman looked at him, then the fading mist behind him. "What are you doing out so late?" she questioned.

"Erh," Ryou blinked and looked down at the piece of paper. "I was trying to find the bus line, but I got lost."

"You shouldn't be alone this late at night," she stated. "Come. I'll give you a place to stay for the night."

"No, I couldn't," Ryou protested. "I've got a hotel ready for me. I just need to find the bus line and I'll be leaving."

"What is the hotel called?" she asked, trying to push him inside her house.

He continued to protest and stood his ground. "It's called the Leaky Cauldron," he said shaking his head. "Do you know where the bus line is?"

"Leaky Cauldron?" She raised her eyebrow skeptically, then looked at his suitcase. "Seems like you're going somewhere."

Ryou paused, staring at her. "Please, ma'am. Could you tell me where the bus line is? I really need to get there."

"No. Get inside right now," the woman said sternly. "I will call the hotel and tell him you will come tomorrow."

"I never send the owner was a guy. . ."

"No matter," she said waving her hand dismissively. "I'm friends with Tom, the owner. He should understand. Now come inside. You can stay on the couch."

Ryou slowly allowed himself to be steered into the house by her. He wasn't sure what was going on and he couldn't help but be suspicious of the woman. Did she really know Tom? He could feel Bakura was tense but his attention seemed to be solely on the shadows creeping towards them. Perhaps if Bakura trusted the woman, she was really alright.

The woman shooed him into the house talking more about extra pillows and a comforter. She paused for a moment to glance nervously at the empty street before closing the door. She locked and bolted it.

Ryou just stood there in the middle of the little room not sure what to do. Off to his left was a room that looked like a dining room and to his right was the living room where a large couch and tv was.

She turned toward Ryou. "My name is Mrs. Figg. What's your name boy?"

"Erh. Ryou Bakura."

"Ryou?" she asked, testing to see if she pronounced it right.

He nodded and she lead him into the living room. "I'll go call Tom and tell him you're staying here. There are some blankets in that closet," she nodded her head toward a door in the corner. "Take as many as you want."

Ryou watched as the woman scuttled out of the room before putting his suitcase on the ground and going over to the closet door. He opened it and at once there was blackness.

He let out a muffled cry and stumbled backwards. Unfortunately, it turned out that his suitcase was close behind him and he fell over, landing on his butt.

"Ow," he mumbled, rubbing his backside. Quickly tearing off the comforter(the cause of the sudden blackness), he looked around to see if the woman had seen that fiasco. She didn't.

"Thank God," he grumbled. He stood up and grabbed a pillow from the closet before closing the door and putting them on the couch. He paused when he noticed the curtains covering the outside.

What exactly had happened? Bakura seemed so absorbed in the incident. Should he be worried to? He walked over to the window and pulled the curtain back to look out.

Night had fallen completely over the small road. No light was visible making it hard for him to see. The street lamps were out now. Not even the moon provided light.

He shuddered again. Such darkness. It reminded him of his stay in the shadow realm. It had been a horrible experience. One that he didn't what to repeat anytime soon.

"What are you doing?"

Ryou blinked and turned around to see Mrs. Figg running over to him. She shut the curtain, covering the window.

"I, erh, just wanted to look outside," Ryou said meekly.

She stared at him for several seconds before turning around and walking toward the couch where she started making his 'bed'. "Tom understands. He wants me to tell you he'll just make a bigger breakfast."

The tension that Ryou had been keeping ever since he entered this house released in that instant. She had to have known Tom. How else could she know he was going to make him a big dinner?

"Go to sleep now." She stood straight. "I'll send you to the bus station tomorrow morning. I believe there's a bus departing to there at eight forty."

Ryou nodded and walked over to the couch. "Thank you. Goodnight," he added.

"Goodnight." She turned the light off and walked out of the room. No doubt she was heading to bed herself.

He sighed and slid underneath the blankets. The couch was surprisingly comfy. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, he just remembered he was thinking was how cold it was when the darkness finally consumed him.

There was screaming. Horrible screaming. It started getting louder and louder until it reached a high pitch shriek.

Someone was shaking him, trying to wake him up. There was another person trying to wake him up back in his head, shouting at him. But he couldn't hear them. The screams were just to loud.

Now someone was laughing manically, relishing in the others pain. More screaming. It was becoming unbearable.

A sudden realization hit Ryou has he dreamt on. It was him who was screaming. He was the one making those horrid cries.

"WAKE UP!"

_/WAKE UP/_

Ryou's eyes opened and he sat up immediately. The force of both his yami and the woman yelling at him finally got him awake. His eyes searched the room, adjusting to the darkness. They found Mrs. Figg staring at him worriedly.

"You alright?" she whispered.

"Yes." He was surprised at how raspy his voice sounded. His throat hurt so much. It dawned on him that he really had been screaming. It wasn't just in his dream.

"I'll be right back." She quickly disappeared leaving a confused Ryou. A few seconds later she reappeared with a glass of water. She handed it to him. "Here. Drink up."

"Thank you," he mumbled taking big gulps of water. At once the liquid soothed his throat. He put the glass on a coaster on the table.

"I heard you screaming and I came down," she started. "What were you dreaming about?"

Ryou blinked and scrunched his nose in thought. "I-I don't remember." He was shocked to find this out himself. The dream and been so vivid, yet he couldn't remember anything other than the horrible laughing and him screaming. What had happened?

"It's alright," she said, holding his hand. "You can tell me."

"I'm serious," he whispered, eyes wide and confused. "I can't remember what my dream was about. I -I don't know."

She paused staring deeply into his eyes before she stood up. It seemed as if she now believed him. "Get some rest. Maybe you'll remember it later this morning."

"Later?" His eyes searched the room and found the clock on the wall. He squinted at the little hands on the clock and was surprised to see it was one in the morning. "Sorry."

"It's alright," she said stifling a yawn. "Goodnight Ryou." She stood up and sleepily walked out of the room.

Ryou laid back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. What was that all about? He never had a nightmare as horrible as that ever.

_/What happened/_

_/It's nothing yami. Just a nightmare. That's all. . ./_

He knew Bakura wasn't satisfied with that answer, but he didn't want to talk about it. Luckily, his yami had decided that he would question later if at all.

Maybe Mrs. Figg was right. Maybe he would remember it later. He yawned, eyes slowly closing. The last thing he saw before the darkness consumed him was a small shadow moving across the floor.

He felt pain in his chest, as if someone was hitting him. Then there was a rhythmic sound coming from on top of him.

"Nnn," Ryou moaned opening his eyes slowly. He was surprised to find an abnormally large cat kneading his chest, purring loudly.

"Meow?"

His eyes searched the wall and fell upon the clock. It read five forty-two. He groaned and closed his eyes again, putting his hand over his forehead. Why couldn't he just sleep in for once?

The cat rubbed its head against his hand, still purring.

He smiled at the cat and started petting its head. It was so soft and furry. He could feel the warmth on his chest, keeping him from going back to that cold place.

He still couldn't remember the dream. There was only the screams and laughter. He knew that he was the one screaming, but who was laughing?

There was a tug on his arm and he looked on the ground. He was surprised to find another large cat tugging at his sleeve. Another cat was quick to follow the second, then another one came.

His eyes widened. Where had all those cats come from?

"Meow?"

"Are you hungry?" he mumbled, looking down at all the cats huddled around the couch. "I bet that's it. Let me just get up." He slowly moved into a sitting position, giving the cat on his chest enough time to jump off and land on the ground with the rest.

He got up and easily found the door to the kitchen. It was medium sized kitchen with normal appliances and cupboards. He went to the side and started looking for some cat food.

A large box was on the ground that had 'kibbles n' bits' scribbled onto the side. Next to it were six bowls for the cats. He bent over and attempted to pick it up, but failed. He tried again, this time bending his knees.

It only raised an inch off the floor.

He paused and put his hand against his chin in thought. At his feet, the cats were purring and rubbing against his legs, eager to get some food.

Squatting, he tried to find an opening only to find it was on the bottom. "Oh my," he whispered. Of all the things to happen.

_/Yami? I can't pick this up...Yami/_

He was surprised that there was no reply. Even more confusing was the fact that Bakura had put up impenetrable blocks against their mental connection. He only put up the walls when he was thinking or plotting.

Sighing, he bent over and got into position. If Bakura didn't want to be bothered he made sure he wouldn't be bothered. Bending his knees, he put his hands on either side of the box.

"Ready?" he asked the cats.

The cats mewed in excitement.

"One," he mumbled, doing the usual countdown. "Two. Three. Lift!" He jerked himself up, the heavy box going with him. He wobbled over to the counter and bumped into it. It was then he realized that he wasn't lifting the box high enough.

His arms were starting to hurt and he didn't even want to think about the pain in his back. He arched his back and slowly started pushing the box onto the counter.

However, leaning back wasn't the best idea and he lost his footing. Both him and the box fell down on the ground. There was a cracking sound and he prayed that it wasn't his back or one of this bones.

He weakly got into a sitting position. Everything hurt from his head to his butt. Why did the box have to be so heavy?

He looked around and was horrified to find that almost all of the contents had spilled onto the floor. The cats were happily munching on their food.

He let out a yelp and scrambled over to the box. He started pushing all the food bits near the box back into it and set it upright. Picking it up, he was happy to find that it was light. Light enough that he could set it down on the counter easily. He stopped to look at the mess.

"There has to be something I can use to scoop up the food," he thought out loud. His eyes spotted two pieces of paper to the side. He quickly grabbed them and made sure that they weren't important.

Bending down, he put one paper on the ground tilted upward while using the other paper to push the food onto the first paper. When the first paper was full of food, he lifted the paper carefully and dumped it back into the box. Then he repeated the same thing again.

An hour and a half later he had finally gotten all the food off the ground; fed the cats a good meal; cleaned the floor; and made sure that the box was on the right side. When he had finished he could have sworn he felt something from Bakura's connection, but he just dismissed it. He now just sat there, leaning against the refrigerator all the cats curled up either next to him or on him.

It was surprisingly comfortable there and the cats served as a great blanket. Their fur kept him warm. He could almost fall asleep.

"What happened here?"

His eyes snapped open and he looked up to find Mrs. Figg standing there with a smile upon her face. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too," she said, eyes scouring the room. "What did you do to my kitchen?"

Ryou gulped.

"It's never looked this clean before," she said, looking around. "Look at the floors. My, my. It's so clean I can almost see myself on the tile."

He sighed in relief. "I hope you don't mind but I fed the cats."

"You were able to?" she asked, eyebrows raised. "Yesterday I accidentally dropped the box on the wrong side. Did you pick it up?"

Ryou nodded. "Yeah, it was heavy but I managed to get it right side up."

"Well thank you Ryou," she said. She looked at the watch on her wrist. "You should get ready to go. The showers through that door. Third door on the right."

"Oh, thank you." Ryou slowly got up, making sure to give the cats enough time to jump off of him. He went towards his suitcase and grabbed some clothes and started heading towards the bathroom. He paused when he noticed a small article on the table right before he headed out of the living room.

On the front cover read '_You-know-who. Hoax or Real?'_

It didn't take him long to get ready. He specifically made sure not to spend much time in the shower so he wouldn't use up to much water. Drying his hair with the towel, he paused to stair in the mirror.

The towel was hanging lopsided off his head and he wasn't wearing a shirt revealing the scar on his left arm from the knife. His yami had tunnel vision back then and had cared for nothing, not even the body he was living off of. He changed after he had almost gotten Ryou killed. That was the turning point.

Through the mirror, he watched the shadow behind him. It looked like his shadow, but he knew it wasn't. It was all that was left in this world of Bakura.

He slowly turned around to the face the shadow and stared at it. Maybe in this magical world he could find a spell to give his yami a body of his own. Living off someone was hardly what you call a life. Maybe he could give Bakura a second chance at living and with it came new beginning for him as well.

Smiling at that idea, he finished drying his hair and put on horizontal striped T-shirt. He would help his yami live again. The spirit deserved it. Everyone deserved a second chance.

He headed out and packed the outfit he was wearing the other day in the suitcase and looked around to find the paper. The article had disappeared to his dismay. He could have found out some information.

"Oh well," he mumbled. "I suppose I'll just have to wait until Tom tells me what's going on."

"You ready?"

Ryou looked up to see Mrs. Figg with her shoes on. "I'll walk you to the station then you're on your own."

"Thank you." He grabbed his suitcase and followed the woman out of her house. She locked the door and started down the street, walking briskly.

Ryou had a hard time trying to keep up with her, but he somehow managed to always stay a few feet behind the woman. The suitcase bounced behind him, not used to be going that fast.

They quickly reached the station and Ryou was surprised to find the bus already there. He quickly rushed over to the door, Mrs. Figg a few steps behind.

"I'm sorry I rushed you," she apologized. "I forgot that the bus left earlier today. The Leaky Cauldron is the third stop."

"Thank you," he said with a smile. "Thank you for letting me stay in your home. I hope I can repay you some day."

"Don't be silly," she said, brushing it off. "You take care now."

"You too." He walked up the stairs, dragging the suitcase with him. Handing the money to the bus driver, he walked over to one of the seats and sat down placing the suitcase on the seat next to him. He was surprised to see that there were only three other people on the bus.

He looked out the window to see that Mrs. Figg was already heading off back to her house. He had met so many nice people. He just hoped that his luck wouldn't run out.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, so what did you think? Please submit a review telling me what you think of this story. Flames, criticism, anything really.

Thanks for your time!


End file.
